


Ставка на двух слепцов

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Все знали, что Артуру нравится Чарльз, и ни для кого не было секретом, что Чарльзу нравится Артур.Вообще все знали, кроме двух влюблённых дураков.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 3





	Ставка на двух слепцов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bet on Two Blind Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242786) by [qtipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping). 



> Текст оригинала: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242786

\- Он опять это делает, да? – спрашивает Хавьер. \

\- Ага, - вздыхает в ответ Джон, и оба смотрят на Чарльза, который и десяти секунд не просидел у костра, как к нему присоединился Артур.

\- И они всё ещё…

\- Абсолютно непроходимы, ага, - Джон делает ещё один глоток кофе и морщится от вкуса. Хавьер ненадолго замолкает, размышляя, но в конце концов предлагает:

\- Как думаешь, мне сыграть им любовную песню?

\- Эти придурки пропустят её мимо ушей, - отвечает Джон, пока два голубка смеются над чем-то, что сказал Артур, их тела невольно наклоняются, касаясь друг друга…

\- На что это вы уставились, мальчики? – раздался голос Хозии, который стоял позади них, положив руки на бёдра. Пока Хавьер оборачивался к нему, выпрямляя спину, Джон сделал ещё один глоток и просто ответил:

\- Смотрим, как Артур выставляет себя дураком.

Он почувствовал, как Хозия садится рядом, а обличительный тон немедленно исчезает из его голоса.

\- О, Чарльз вернулся, - пробормотал он, как будто это всё объясняло… впрочем, так оно и было. – Как давно?

\- Ну-у-у, - протянул Хавьер. – Чарльз вернулся с охоты утром. Артур помог ему отнести дичь к Пирсону, а потом таскался за ним как потерянный щенок почти весь день, пока ты был на рыбалке.

\- А, понятно, - Хозия налил себе чашку кофе. – Какая сейчас самая высокая ставка?

\- Пятьсот долларов. Сэди сделала ставку вчера, - Джон допил остатки своего кофе, швырнул пустую чашку в сторону ведра для мытья посуды, та отскочила от края и упала на несколько футов в сторону.

\- Разве Тилли не вылетела на прошлой неделе?

\- Да, она, Билл и Датч пропустили свои сроки.

Хозия кивнул с видом мошенника, нашедшего свою цель.

– И никто не попытался поторопить события?

\- В этом нет смысла! – клятвенно заверил Джон, - эти два дурака слишком заняты собой, чтобы что-то понять!

\- Судя по всему, ставка Мики самая вероятная, - проворчал Хавьер, вспомнив, как тот шутливо поставил двадцатку на то, что кто-то из них умрёт раньше, чем они признаются в своих чувствах.

\- Что ж… держите меня в курсе, - Хозия опустил сильную руку на плечо Джона, ободряюще сжимая его, прежде чем оставить двух мужчин вдвоём.

***

Каждый человек в лагере знал, что между этими двоими что-то происходит, у всех были глаза и больше чем две клетки мозга (хотя Хозия утверждал обратное). Чёрт, даже до О’Дрисколла дошло: он нервно спросил у Мэри-Бет, правда ли эти двое нравятся друг другу, что заставило её долго смеяться и ещё дольше объяснять. Все старания заставить кого-то из них признаться в своих чувствах были бесполезны – их отправляли на охоту вдвоём, поручали обоим работу, с которой легко справился бы один; чёрт побери, пара девушек даже предложили перенести спальник Чарльза в палатку Артура. Хозия и Датч не хотели вмешиваться, желая, чтобы их сын сам открыл для себя любовь и радость от сознания, что чувства взаимны, но чем дальше, тем больше им хотелось сказать своему сыну пару ласковых.

Между тем двое влюблённых были заняты тем, что любовались друг другом исподтишка. Артур «незаметно» следовал за Чарльзом по всему лагерю и рисовал его, Чарльз вечно оставлял ему «подарки» в его палатке и взял на себя обязанность заботиться о его лошади.

_"Чарльз опять дразнил меня сегодня. Сказал, что я один из лучших людей в лагере, несмотря на ужасные вещи, которые я совершил. Чувствую, он сделал это нарочно. Заставил меня покраснеть, как спелый помидор!"_

Артур закончил писать, сердце трепетало от одной мысли о метисе. Он положил дневник в безопасное место под подушку, солнце начало садиться, и огонь костра становился главным источником света в лагере. Был один из тех вечеров, когда все оставались в лагере, довольные, счастливые и готовые надраться. Артур знал, что рано или поздно его вытащат и заставят присоединиться к группе, поэтому он решил, что с таким же успехом может сделать это сам. Он подошёл к главному костру, вокруг которого уже собралась толпа, Хавьер с гитарой в руках завёл песню, и каждый держал в руках выпивку.

 _Даже Чарльз._ Артур просиял при виде мужчины, который мягко улыбался, держа бутылку в крепкой руке, поднося её к пухлым губам…

\- Эй, англичанин! – крик Шона оторвал его от этого зрелища и вернул обратно к окружающим, ирландец махал ему. – Ты так и будешь там стоять всю ночь или собираешься пойти сюда и напиться?

Он отмахнулся от молодого человека и направился в толпу, схватив по пути пиво, удачно уселся прямо напротив Чарльза, откуда мог видеть, как пламя танцует в его тёмных глазах.

Ночь прошла весело, люди пели и рассказывали истории, смеялись и радовались, как и полагается настоящей семье. Артур только наполовину обращал внимание на все, тратя каждую возможную секунду, глядя на Чарльза и быстро отводя глаза в сторону, когда мужчина поворачивался к нему. Луна достигла своего пика, когда Чарльз вежливо извинился и направился в лес, подхватив по пути одну из винтовок, с которыми выходили в дозор. Посмеиваясь над его ответственностью, Артур выпил остаток пива и последовал за ним, чтобы попытаться притащить его обратно на вечеринку. Никто из них не заметил, как народ ругается и отдаёт деньги Хозии, который держал пари, что они уйдут вместе до полуночи.

По пути к Чарльзу Артур постарался произвести как можно больше шума: ему до сих пор было больно вспоминать, как он в первый раз подошёл к этому дозорному молча, и как это закончилось болью в заднице и ножом у горла. Мужчина выглядел таким спокойным, погружённым в природу. Рука Артура стиснула карандаш.

\- Тишины хочешь? – спросил Артур, и Чарльз проворчал что-то в знак согласия. Вот что Артур любил в Чарльзе (кроме всего прочего): он был человеком, который умел ценить молчание и спокойствие.

\- Хочешь, я уйду? – застенчиво спросил Артур, волнуясь, что он нарушает тишину. Чарльз обернулся к Артуру, улыбаясь шире, чем он улыбался там, в лагере:

\- Я не против компании, если речь о тебе.

_Оу._

\- Оу, - прохрипел Артур, его лицо запылало от этих слов.

Вечеринка гремела позади них, а они долго сидели в молчании, куря сигареты и глядя в темную ночь. Воруя случайные взгляды, наполненные тоской и восхищением.

\- Эй, Чарльз, можно я скажу кое-что? – протянул Артур, чувствуя неожиданную слабость во всём теле, несмотря на битву, бушевавшую в его голове. Чарльз промычал что-то в ответ, и Артур продолжил: - Сейчас… Я не знаю, может, я просто несу пьяную ерунду, м-может, мне вообще не стоило говорить с т-тобой прям щас. Но… ну, я… ну, ты просто охренеть какой парень, ты в курсе?

Чарльз повернулся к нему, притворяясь равнодушным: - О чём ты говоришь?

\- Говорю, ты… а-а, к чёрту, я не настолько пьян для этого! Ты просто очень… красивый парень. Я-а-а знаю, ты, наверное, не считаешь меня красивым, чёрт, я сам не считаю себя красивым, но ты…

Его перебили ладони, обхватившие его лицо, и губы, прижатые к его губам. Это было неловко, быстро, но у них всё равно перехватило дыхание и они отпрянули друг от друга, грудь каждого вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - мягко рассмеялся Чарльз, заставляя сердце Артура таять.

\- Ты… ты…

\- И слишком мало веришь в себя, Артур Морган, - низкий голос Чарльза привёл бандита в замешательство, заставил его спину покрыться мурашками, большая мозолистая рука запустила пальцы в его светлые волосы, тёмные глаза пожирали его. – Ты прекрасен, по-настоящему прекрасен, и я хочу поцеловать тебя снова.

Артур смог только кивнуть, прежде чем его губы снова растаяли в гораздо более медленном, мягком и нежном поцелуе. Долгие тоскливые месяцы они ждали этого поцелуя, и их руки беспорядочно блуждали по телам друг друга, как будто это были первые прикосновения в их жизни. Неизвестно, как долго они целовались, прежде чем Артур запустил руку в шелковистые чёрные волосы Чарльза. Их медленный поцелуй становился более страстным, более требовательным, Чарльз уже начал забираться к Артуру на колени…

\- О, ради всего, бля, святого! – Они отскочили друг от друга, как будто обжёгшись, адреналин кипел в крови. – Чёртовы гомики, не могли подождать ещё недельку! – Они могли только тупо смотреть, как здорово пьяный Шон, спотыкаясь, идёт в лагерь, крича:

\- Эй! Миссис Адлер выиграла пари!

\- Что?! – хором заорала банда.

\- Да, эти двое целуются в лесу, как настоящая влюблённая парочка.

Стоны и ругань потонули в радостном вопле Сэди, которая пошла забирать выигранные деньги.

\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Артур! – они отчётливо расслышали разочарованный голос Хавьера, который был ближе всех к выигрышу после Сэди.

Крик Хозии перекрыл какофонию:

\- Стойте! Кто начал?

Это заставило всех собраться снова и уставиться на влюблённых, которые всё ещё сидели на месте, застыв, как статуи. Шон пожал плечами, как будто бы вопрос был задан именно ему, и обернулся:

\- Н-не знаю. Эй, англичанин, который из вас поцеловал другого?

Вопрос вырвал Артура из оцепенения, и он выдохнул:

\- Я… Я не… О чём вы все, чёрт возьми, говорите?!

\- Мы заключили пари на вас, дураков, - поддразнил его Джон. – На то, когда вы двое наконец сойдётесь, ну так кто кого поцеловал?

\- Вы все знали, что мы друг другу нравимся?! – закричал Артур, вскакивая на ноги и глядя на остальных.

\- Да! – хором ответила банда.

\- И никто из вас не удосужился нам сказать?

_\- Мы пытались! Ооо…_

\- Ну так пытайтесь лучше в следующий раз!

Снова раздались стоны и брань, но теперь перемешанная с улыбками и поздравлениями. Наконец, Чарльз встал рядом с ~~Артуром~~ своим любимым, и ответил на первый вопрос:

\- Я поцеловал Артура первым.

\- Ха-ха! – Хозия громко хлопнул в ладоши, забирая собственный выигрыш – добрые две сотни долларов. Артур и Чарльз смотрели на развернувшийся хаос, их ладони сжимали друг друга крепко и тепло, и казалось, все будущие беды сгорают в огне, вокруг которого собралась их семья.


End file.
